


Хорошие парни

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aгент Малдер сталкивается с так называемым «маленьким чёрным платьем фанфикшена».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошие парни

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Good People](http://cherusha.livejournal.com/144135.html) авторства cherusha.  
> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

«Всего лишь на время» - уверил его Скиннер, но Малдера это не утешало. Они снова хотели разлучить их со Скалли - под предлогом, что её выбрали в качестве преподавателя на каких-то липовых курсах повышения квалификации агентов, проводимых на Таити.  
Скалли согласилась по двум причинам: первая - неплохая оплата, и вторая - Таити.

\- О женщины, вам имя вероломство! - воскликнул Малдер.  
Скалли это, похоже, задело.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул Малдер. - Просто... Ты ведь помнишь, мне уже пытались навязывать новых партнёров.  
\- Я всё понимаю, Малдер, - ответила она, незаметно перейдя из режима "заботливый друг" в "ледяную королеву". - Но это великолепный шанс для меня показать себя. И - Скалли взяла его за руку, - хотя я и люблю тебя, мне порой нужно отдыхать... где-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
\- Может, я смогу упросить нового напарника носить рыжий парик - тогда мне будет казаться, что ты всё ещё здесь, и я смогу продержаться этот месяц.  
\- Обязательно навещу тебя в санатории, когда вернусь.  
\- Пока, Скалли. Неси людям свет моей веры, - помахал он ей на прощание.

*

Малдеру он сразу не понравился.  
Его нестерпимо дружелюбная, дерзко-радостная и стопроцентно фальшивая манера здороваться со всеми действовала Малдеру на нервы. Он буквально облетел всю контору, поприветствов всех, от старших агентов до Марва, разносчика пиццы. Он даже вогнал в румянец Скиннера.  
\- Приветствую! - воскликнул он, оказавшись у временного стола Малдера - тот ни при каких обстоятельствах не впустил бы Весельчака к себе в подвал. - Вы, должно быть, Малдер, я о вас СТОЛЬКО слышал!  
Весельчак протянул руку.  
\- Джек Харкнесс. Честь работать с вами.  
Увидев, что Малдер не торопится отвечать, он добавил:  
\- Вижу, вы предпочитаете в качестве приветствия поцелуи. Это мне нравится, - Джек подмигнул ему.  
\- Только с близкими друзьями, - Малдер схватил его руку быстрее, чем мог бы вцепиться в захваченный НЛО, и пожав, резко отпустил, как будто она была радиоактивна.  
Харкнесса это здорово развеселило.  
Да, он определённо ненавидел этого парня.

*

Скалли взяла трубку после одиннадцатого гудка.  
\- Малдер, что тебе нужно посреди ночи?  
Малдер взглянул на часы.  
\- Это здесь ночь, а у тебя - только восемь вечера. Как ты там?  
\- Прекрасно, ты вытащил меня прямо с мас... лекции. Вечерний курс.  
\- Господи помилуй.  
\- Было бы хорошо. Зачем ты позвонил?  
Малдер улыбнулся её прямолинейности.  
\- Может, я просто соскучился по тебе?  
\- За два дня? Вряд ли.  
\- Скалли, я начинаю думать, что ты не относишься к этим отношениям всерьёз.  
На другом конце провода вздохнули.  
\- Как твой новый напарник?  
\- А, этот Джекзавец? Не возвращайся, Скалли. Он всем в конторе промыл мозги и они в него поголовно повлюблялись.  
\- Спорю, ты единственный, на кого его чары не действуют.  
\- Только я могу видеть коварные планы этого злодея.  
Пауза.  
\- Думаешь, он злодей?  
\- Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Какой-то хлыщ привязывается к наивному американскому пареньку, говорит, что хочет узнать правду о пришельцах - а потом бьёт в спину, бросает одного в русской тюрьме и целует в щёку! Именно в такой последовательности! Я пытался объяснить Скиннеру, но он велел мне взять отгул и провести остаток дня на свежем воздухе. И Харкнесс предложил меня подвезти, сказал, что я выгляжу немного обеспокоенным. К счастью, мне удалось сбежать - не то по возвращении ты нашла бы меня в чёрном мешке. В виде трупа. В МОРГЕ.  
\- Минутку, Крайчек поцеловал тебя? - удивлённо переспросила она.  
\- Скалли, ты вообще слушала, что я говорил? Моя жизнь в опасности.  
\- Крайчек поцеловал тебя, - отозвалась потрясённая Скалли.  
Малдер глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Точно. Жизнь. В опасности, - она рассмеялась. - Малдер, выпей аспирин и ложись спать.  
\- Эй, Скалли?  
\- Да?  
\- Когда, вернувшись, увидишь меня в чёрном мешке, помни, что это всё твоя вина.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я уже могу идти? Францис хочет... спросить у меня что-то о лекции, да, точно. До скорого!  
Щёлк.

*

Малдер хандрил. Он был обречён вести ненужную, по его мнению, слежку, а на соседнем сидении автомобиля расположился Джекзавец. К тому же Малдер забыл взять с собой семечки. При одной мысли о них у него потекли слюни. А этот чудесный звук лопающейся шкурки – щёлк-хруст, щёлк-хруст… Он совершенно не знал, чем занять руки.  
Малдер думал о том, как вернётся домой, спихнув всю бумажную работу на Джекзавца. В конце концов, он, как старший по званию, вполне имел на это право, чёрт побери! Он думал о своём уютном диванчике. О своей "коллекции". О фиолетовых коровах и курящих сигареты овцах. О том, что мастурбировать рядом с младшим напарником, к сожалению, совершенно неприемлемо.  
Одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы с плачем вымаливать у Скиннера перевод.  
Потом он вспомнил, как Джекзавец, похлопывая ресницами, посылал Скиннеру игривые взгляды - как, впрочем, _абсолютно всем_ \- и отказался от подобных идей.  
Джекзавец принялся тихо напевать. Малдеру захотелось придушить его подушкой. К своему смущению, он признал в мелодии песню из "Джозеф и его удивительные разноцветные одежды". Не то чтобы он был поклонником мюзиклов, во всяком случае, не всех. Просто песня ему запомнилась.  
\- Они были красными, жёлтыми, зелёными, бурыми, алыми, чёрными, цвета мантий и персика...  
\- Цвета охры, - сказал Малдер.  
\- Хм?  
\- Алыми, чёрными, _цвета охры_ и персика.  
Смеясь, Джекзавец похлопал в ладоши.  
\- Отлично! А я уж думал, ты совсем не обращаешь на меня внимания.  
Малдер скрестил руки и молча отвернулся, глядя на стоящее через дорогу здание. Ему как никогда хотелось семечек.  
Ну что за самодовольный осёл. Нужно снова начать его игнорировать.  
Теперь он напевал "Что поделать с такой, как Мария?". Если он вспомнит про "Вест-Сайдскую историю", Малдер врежет ему прямо по счастливой, улыбающейся физиономии своим секретным ударом.  
Маленькая старушка вошла в здание и вскоре покинула его в сопровождении пяти белых пуделей. Ночь обещала быть чертовски интересной.  
Внезапно Малдер осознал, что Харкнесс флиртовал со всеми в конторе, кроме него. В душе, словно кроты в неухоженном саду, начали роиться противоречивые чувства. Малдер тут же отмёл их.  
Но всё равно - это его обеспокоило. На самом деле это обеспокоило его настолько сильно, что он едва не обернулся, чтобы спросить "Почему ты никогда не заигрываешь со мной?" и выставить себя таким дураком, что лучше уж самостоятельно поискать Курильщика и попросить помощи у него.  
Малдер тешил себя этой странной фантазией остаток ночи.

*

Но пока он решил поискать Крайчека.  
\- Как ты узнал этот номер? - грубо поинтересовались на другом конце провода.  
\- А ты думал, я не смогу его узнать? Не у тебя одного есть связи, знаешь ли.  
Долгий зевок.  
\- Малдер, уже полночь.  
\- О, значит, тройные агенты-убийцы и предатели тоже должны спать? Надо принять к сведению.  
\- Если ты имел целью разбудить меня посреди ночи только чтобы поострить на эту тему, то я вешаю трубку. У меня в семь очень важная секретная встреча в Корпорации Злобных Агентов-Предателей Америки.  
\- Но ведь ты только что сказал мне о ней... Она уже не секретная.  
\- Пока, Малдер!  
\- Нет, стой! - Малдер теребил диванную подушку, гадая, что сказать дальше. - Ну...  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал сменить сторону? - Малдер содрогнулся. Ни дать, ни взять торговец поддержанными машинами.  
\- Малдер, ты что, пьян?  
\- Почему все думают, что я пьян? Я не пьян. Вообще-то я уже неделю не прикасаюсь к ликёру. Крайчек, ты сейчас похож на Скалли.  
Пауза.  
\- Думаю, это можно счесть за комплимент.  
\- Это хорошо. Скалли хорошая. Скалли на Светлой стороне. Значит, ты подумаешь о моём предложении, - улыбнулся Малдер.  
\- Каком ещё предложении? - сердито воскликнул Крайчек. - Начнём с того, что я вообще ни на чьей стороне!  
\- Тогда тебе не составит труда примкнуть к нам, - закатив глаза, подытожил Малдер.  
\- Ага. Отлично. Просто здорово. Я примкну к вам. Можешь поискать мешок с моим телом завтра - после того, как я объявлю миру, что принимаю сторону Малдера. Великолепно.  
Малдер хихикнул.  
\- Не глупи. Вряд ли в таком случае твоё тело вообще найдут.  
Крайчек молчал. Малдер сменил тактику:  
\- Нет, ну серьёзно. Подумай над этим, а?  
\- Не ладится с новым напарником?  
Малдер почти слышал, как ухмыляется его собеседник. Это было в духе Крайчека - ждать самого подходящего момента, чтобы вынуть свой небольшой козырь из рукава.  
\- Откуда ты о нём узнал?  
\- Малдер, о нём все знают. Вся Корпорация Агентов-Предателей в курсе. Ты настолько с ним не ладишь, что предпочёл бы шпиона и убийцу вроде меня? Почему это?  
"Ты будешь нам полезен", хотел сказать Малдер. "Ты много чего знаешь, многое умеешь". Вместо этого он ляпнул:  
\- У тебя глаза красивее.  
Крайчек засмеялся.  
Малдера уже порядком утомило, что все вокруг смеются над ним.  
\- Лесть ни к чему тебя не приведёт, Малдер. Только действия.  
\- Почему ты поцеловал меня? - не выдержал Малдер.  
\- Потому. Тебя следует целовать, и почаще. И тому, кто знает, как.  
Щёлк.  
Ну, скорее не "щёлк", а "тук-бип-бип-бип".

*

Тянулась пятая ночь дежурства.  
\- Знаешь, - неожиданно заявил Малдер, - когда на меня внезапно нападают, во мне просыпаются скрытые силы.  
Харкнесс поднял бровь.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил, Оби-Ван. Я говорил, что ты самый невыносимый напарник, которого только можно представить?  
\- Моё природное очарование, - ухмыльнулся Малдер.  
Несколько минут они молчали. Молодая парочка вошла в здание. Чуть позже из него вышел человек в цилиндре.  
Малдер достал пакетик с семечками и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
\- И только чтобы снять нависшее напряжение, - как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Харкнесс, - я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Малдер пожал плечами.  
\- Я и не думал об этом.  
\- Не хочу похитить тебя, - продолжил он, - или предать, или отравить, или изнасиловать.  
Щёлк-хруст. Щёлк-хруст.  
\- И они ещё говорят, что я параноик, - Малдер протянул Харкнессу пакетик.  
\- Ну же, - он усмехнулся его удивлённому взгляду, - я тоже не собираюсь тебя травить. Как я понял, это бесполезно. И ни к чему.  
Харкнесс так ослепительно улыбнулся, что буквально ослепил Малдера на долю секунды, и тот выронил семечко. Это зрелище заставило Харкнесса улыбнуться ещё шире.  
\- Итак, ты покопался в моих файлах, верно?  
\- Торчвуд. Ты возглавляешь поистине удивительную организацию. Но, думаю, бесполезно было бы просить твоей помощи, чтобы свергнуть Консорциум.  
\- Время Консорциума прошло. Пока мы с тобой говорим, множество людей работают на то, чтобы приблизить его окончательный крах. И у тебя, - Харкнесс посмотрел ему в глаза, - уже есть ответы на все вопросы, просто ты этого пока не понял.  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои информаторы перестали говорить загадками, - протянул Малдер.  
Харкнесс подмигнул.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь. Это негласное правило информаторов.  
Малдер наклонил голову.  
\- Поскольку это наше последнее дежурство, полагаю, должен сказать, что работать с тобой было не _так уж_ и плохо. Ты делаешь отличный кофе.  
Харкнесс выпрямился.  
\- Ты что-то видел?  
Малдер протянул руку.  
\- Наше здание. Мы наблюдали за ним пять ночей, с восьми до двух. Можно было заметить некоторые закономерности.  
Харкнесс кивнул.  
\- В восемь пятнадцать пожилая леди выгуливает собак. В восемь двадцать домой возвращается банкир - каждый раз с новой девушкой, нужно сказать. В восемь тридцать фокусник в цилиндре спешит на вечернее представление. В девять уезжает на ночную смену паренёк из придорожного магазина. В девять десять возвращается старушка. В десять приходит домой танцовщица. В час уезжает спутница банкира. Дальше - только случайные посетители.  
\- Ладно, и что мы знаем о жильцах?  
\- Старушку зовут Маргарет Рочестер. Двадцать лет преподавала физику в Фезертонской средней школе. Ещё десять - в Центральной средней школе. Вдова, каждую субботу посещает кружок вязания.  
\- Банкир - Джим Браун, печально известный плейбой. Голосует за республиканцев, любит охоту, иногда играет в гольф по выходным, щедро помогает Институту по изучению рассеянного склероза. Кто бы мог подумать?  
\- Фокусник. Лоуренс Карински. У него целая история. Бегство из дома, продажа наркотиков, трижды сидел в тюрьме и трижды же лечился от наркозависимости, хорошо ладит с людьми, разводит на балконе небольшой сад, выписывает "Гардиан Тудей".  
\- Танцовщица. Изабель Шол, учится в колледже. По ночам работает в "Синей Кошке". Отличница.  
\- Любопытная группа. Хотелось бы каждого узнать поближе. Но в папку с грифом "Секретные материалы" пока записать нечего.  
Малдер с гордостью усмехнулся.  
\- Что мы знаем о собаках леди Рочестер?  
Харкнесс удивлённо сморгнул.  
\- Собаки?  
\- Я пять раз наблюдал за ними. Кажется, словно не она их ведёт, а они - её. Тебе не показалось странным, что все пять собак выглядят абсолютно одинаковыми? Белые французские пудели одного и того же размера и роста. Мы не слышали, чтобы они лаяли, или хотя бы тявкали. И ещё... я позвонил владельцу дома. Здесь не держат домашних животных.  
Харкнесс улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами.  
\- Ого! Он говорил, что ты и вправду хорош! Теперь я могу наконец приступить к действиям, - повернувшись к Малдеру, он объяснил:  
\- Моя команда проследила сбежавших левиаслотов вплоть до этого места. Ясное дело, они не теряли время зря и хорошенько замаскировались. Они охотятся по ночам, поэтому должны были время от времени покидать здание, - он вздрогнул. - Господи, не повезло их жертвам...  
Харкнесс протянул ему нечто, похожее на помесь пистолета и миниатюрной треноги.  
\- Доводилось держать такое в руках? Заряжен кармиановыми пулями - единственное, что способно убить их.  
Малдер взвесил его на ладони.  
\- Ты ведь заберёшь с собой тела этих... пришельцев?  
\- Точно.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что всё это подстроено вами нарочно.  
Харкнесс пожал плечами.  
\- Это не значит, что истины нигде нет.  
Малдер открыл дверцу.  
\- И всё же я помогаю тебе. Ведь я хороший парень.

*

В конце концов они прикончили левиаслотов (или как их там) прямо на глазах бедной Маргарет. Однако всё прошло хорошо - Джек (Малдер подумал, что уместнее теперь про себя называть его по имени, раз уж они вместе охотились на пришельцев) сумел очаровать старушку. Он поцеловал ей руку, рассыпался в извинениях за позднее вторжение, заставил выпить стакан воды, дабы успокоить нервы, подбросив туда таблетку памяти.  
К огорчению Малдера, тела он действительно забрал с собой.

\- Что ж, агент Малдер, - он пожал его руку на прощание, - мы неплохо поработали вместе.  
\- К моему непреходящему удивлению, могу сказать то же самое, - с уважением отозвался Малдер.  
Джек заразительно рассмеялся.  
\- Заходи к нам, если когда-нибудь окажешься - бог знает, почему - в Кардиффе. Я покажу тебе город.  
\- Эй, если мы когда-нибудь одержим верх над Консорциумом, я наконец-то возьму отпуск - у меня там лет десять накопилось. Так что… вполне вероятно.  
Джек поднял указательный палец.  
\- Значит, буду ждать.  
Взяв сумки, он направился к выходу.  
\- Джек! - окликнул его Малдер.  
Тот обернулся.  
\- Да?  
\- Кто сказал тебе, что я "хорош"?  
Джек подмигнул.  
\- Алекс Крайчек, конечно.   
Малдер молча смотрел ему вслед. Кусочки головоломки сложились воедино: Таити, вынужденное партнёрство, поведение Джека, телефонный разговор, здание, пудели, информация...

Пятнадцать минут спустя в том же аэропорту Малдер уже встречал Скалли.   
\- Я так рад, что ты вернулась.  
\- Ох! - вскрикнула Скалли, когда Малдер крепко обнял её. Подавшись назад, она улыбнулась.  
\- Вижу, ты, как ни странно, цел и невредим. Случилось что-нибудь, пока меня не было?  
Малдер пожал плечами.  
\- Да так, ничего.  
Скалли странно на него посмотрела.

*

Эпилог

Малдер щёлкнул выключателем. Длившаяся весь день погоня за коровами-мутантами вконец его измотала. Всё, что он сейчас хотел - принять душ и крепко уснуть.  
На кухне он обнаружил Крайчека, который пытался соорудить себе бутерброд. Малдер даже не испытал желания поприветствовать его хорошим ударом. Он проковылял к холодильнику и взял пиво.  
\- Сделать тебе? - спросил Крайчек, кивнув на бутерброд.

Они молча расправились с бутербродами в гостиной.  
\- Итак, - начал Малдер, стряхнув крошки с брюк.  
\- Итак, - отозвался Крайчек.  
\- Итак. Весь этот сложный план был необходим только чтобы ты смог сказать мне, что хочешь сменить сторону?   
\- Нет, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Крайчек. - Это всё было необходимо только чтобы затащить тебя в постель.  
\- Что?  
\- О, прошу. Для тебя это вовсе не неожиданность.  
Малдер отодвинулся в сторону.  
\- Знаешь, какое-нибудь предупреждение вначале было бы не лишним!  
\- Пожалуй, - Крайчек наклонился к нему. - Но действия говорят лучше слов, - протянув руку, он погасил настольную лампу.

*

Эпилог (эпилога)

Малдер подумал, что уместнее теперь называть про себя Алекса по имени. 


End file.
